1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-powered gun, and in particular to a projectile-loading assembly for an air-powered gun.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since more and more people pay attention to enjoy their leisure time, shooting projectiles (sham bullets) (such as BB balls or paintballs) has become a popular outdoor activity for modern people. Such a gun is usually powered by compressed air to thereby shoot the projectiles received in a magazine. A spring-biased projectile-pushing rod is provided in the magazine, whereby the projectiles in the magazine can be pushed into the breech of the barrel.
However, conventionally, since no mechanism is provided around the breech for controlling the loading of projectiles, the projectile-pushing rod may push several projectiles in the breech in one time, which causes the jam of projectiles. Especially, when the user tilts the muzzle of the gun downwards, more projectiles may be jammed into the breech due to their gravity. Even, the firing mechanism of the air-powered gun may break down.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.